Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, in particular, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that can obtain an image that is in focus at a user-desired area.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, focus bracketing capturing that continuously performs capturing while changing a focus position is known. A use of focus bracketing capturing allows for acquisition of multiple images that are in focus at different areas for an object.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-111635 discloses an imaging apparatus that performs focus bracketing capturing. This imaging apparatus selects an image which is best focused at an area designated by a user from a plurality of images obtained by focus bracketing capturing.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-111635, however, there is a problem that it is not always possible to acquire a user-desired image. For example, when a plurality of images having different depths of field are acquired, there may be a plurality of relevant images that are in focus at a user-designated area. In such a case, it is difficult to determine an image of which depth of field the user desires among the selected images.